The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical computers and digital processing systems, and more particularly to multicomputer data transfer.
Web pages contain both static data and dynamic data. Static data generally remains constant for extended time periods and is usually consistent among different pages within a single domain. Dynamic data may change based on a variety of contextual factors, varies based on each web page request, and is different among web pages within in a single domain.
Web pages are not developed as a monolith. A web page is divided into smaller fragments which render specific information on the page. Each web page portion, the smallest fragment or sub-fragment that is not further subdivided, is either static or dynamic. When a web page is generated, the main page along with all the web page portions are executed. A server storing the web page and the web page portions has a caching policy for each web page portion. Upon a request, the server stitches the web page portions into a whole and transmits the web page.